kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ToastSoul/Splendid 2nd Torpedo Squadron
華の二水戦 / hana no nisuisen / The Splendid Second Torpedo Squadron / Flowering TorpDiv2 English (Jintsuu) I illuminate the path I walk And cleave open the darkness of the night To defend Everything I hold dear (Sendai) Run faster than anyone Free these emotions I hid this heart in darkness Pretending to be scared (Naka) Gaze at my stage with that sight of yours (Jintsuu) Gather these feelings Expose this body Light the way Break free! The colours of these flowers Will fade away in vain But as long as I have tomorrow (hope) I will sprint through Until a time where you are And escape this night Thinking back on kinder days Each time we exchange words it becomes deeper More than the meaning of these battles I’m sure something more dear (Naka) The fire flowers like feelings Before you stand on stage (Sendai) If you’re ready Then let the war begin And dive into the fray I won’t lose my way (Jintsuu) The lives of these flowers inch towards death Becoming battling tiger lilies I won’t look back Slice through the darkness of the night So that there is peace Where I hope to be Because it is nothing more than a sad day’s dream For the me of yesterday Like the petals that dance in the wind Beautiful The colours of these flowers Will fade away in vain But as long as I have tomorrow (hope) By your side where you are If I can one day carve the same time The form of these flowers starts to change One day being reborn in a different body I want to protect the gentle wind Blooming, scattering and blooming Towards a distant time Japanese 征く路を照らす 闇夜を切り拓く 私の大切なその全てを 護るため 誰よりも速く　奔れ 伝えるの　この思い 闇に心閉ざしてた　 怯えた振りしたままで その照準で　私の舞台を　見つめていて 本当の気持ちを集めて　 この身晒して 照らして　 解き放て！ 華の色は徒らに 褪せて消え去るけど　 希望さえあれば 貴方が存るその時代まで　 今は駆け抜けるの この夜を　超えて 優しい日々　想う　 言葉交わす度深くなる　 戦いの意味それより　 きっと　もっと大切な 舞台のぼるその前の 気持ちのような　火花 覚悟を決めたなら 戦火を開いて 飛び込むの 迷・わ・な・い 華の命は移り逝く 戦う鬼百合となり 後ろにはさがらない 深い闇夜を切り裂いて 目指すその向こうに 静けさ　あるように　 昨日までの私には とても哀しい日の夢だから 風に舞う花びらのようね きれい 華の色は徒らに 褪せて消え去るけど 希望さえあれば 貴方が存るその隣で いつか同じ時代を剞めるのなら 華の姿も移り往く いつか違う体となって蘇り 優しい風を護りたい 咲いて散って　そして咲く 遥かな時代へ﻿ General Notes: - 'The Splendid Second Torpedo Division' is a nice sounding title, but the title more literally means 'The Flower that is TorpDiv2' which is kind of important because within the lyrics they indirectly refer to themselves by talking about flowers. 'Splendid' seems to have come from an archaic interpretation of the archaic character '華' which means flower. - The way I split the character lyrics comes from the actual lyrics booklet where the lyrics are split into three different colours. Jintsuu and Sendai's singing voices are almost completely the same though... - 'Free these emotions' is more literally 'Tell these feelings (to someone)' - 'that sight of yours' Sight here is referring to a sight used to aim, like on a gun, etc. - 'Expose this body' has the meaning of exposing your body in a way where you do not care if you die - 'Break free' is more literally 'Unleash' but I wanted to make the connection with escaping the past - 'tomorrow (hope)' is sung 'tomorrow' but written in the lyrics as 'hope' - 'escape this night' more literally 'overcome this night' but I like the interpretation that they're stuck in the past - 'Each time we exchange... something more dear' I didn't know how to relate this section so I pretty much translated it literally - 'The fire flowers... stand on stage' This actually became something different when I translated it but the sentence is more literally 'Fire flowers (this is the noun flower) like the feelings you have before getting on stage'. To note: 'Flower' is written the non-archaic way here and you would usually read 'fire flowers' as 'fireworks' but it is sung with a different reading - 'Tiger lilies' This actually works quite well because the literal way of reading 'tiger lilies' in Japanese is 'demon lily'. - 'I won't look back' Japanese literally says '(I) won't retreat backwards' - 'For the me of yesterday' more literally 'For the me (that existed) up until yesterday' - 'carve the same time' as in carve the future so that it is the same as yours, probably Other Character Songs: Our Bond With the Admiral / A Morning at the Naval Base / On Dawn's Horizon Category:Blog posts Category:Music